<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Meeting by persephinae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326287">A New Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephinae/pseuds/persephinae'>persephinae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Office AU, modern day AU, office romance AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephinae/pseuds/persephinae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another rotten day of customer service for Yuna, however one day her fate completely changes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai &amp; Yuna, Jin Sakai/Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the thought wouldn't leave me alone so i had to start an office au for Jin x Yuna</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for calling Yarikawa Shipping.  How may I help you today?"</p><p><br/>
Yuna sighed internally as she took down the customer's information, half-listening as he ranted and raved about his shipment not delivering on time.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry to hear that, sir, do you have your PO number or Yarikawa order number?"</p><p><br/>
She then tightened her grip on her mouse as the customer grew irate that he did not have any information on his own shipment.</p><p><br/>
"Hmm.. well let me see if I can pull up an order history for your account.  I'm going to put you on hold for one moment while I look this up.  Please hold."</p><p><br/>
Yuna took her headset off and, making sure the customer was well and truly on hold, cussed him out under her breath she tried to pull up the customer's recent order history to track his shipment.</p><p><br/>
"I can't believe this guy!  HOW is my fault that you don't even talk to your warehouse manager?  I, for one, would have asked my warehouse FIRST before calling and making myself look like an asshole.  Ughhhhh this system is so slowwwwww."</p><p><br/>
She sighed again as the system pulled up the customer's recent order history and checked what his most recent order was.  Unfortunately, she didn't see any orders from the past few weeks.  Ughhh she was going to have to tell him that they didn't even have a record of his order.  Perfect.  Cherry on top of her shitastic day.</p><p><br/>
She took a deep, fortifying breath, and pressed the resume call button.</p><p><br/>
In her most professional customer service voice she replied, "I'm very sorry, sir.  I show your last order with us was in May, and it's now June.  Are you calling on one of your orders from May?"</p><p><br/>
<em>All the gods, PLEASE say no,</em> begged Yuna in her thoughts.</p><p><br/>
Yuna held her headset away from her ear as the customer screamed that he placed his order last week and it was due yesterday.   She let him scream for a bit longer, then resumed the call.</p><p><br/>
"I'm really very sorry, sir, but I don't show any recent orders with us.  How was it submitted?  Did you submit it via the order submission email?"</p><p><br/>
She rolled her eyes as the man yelled he faxed it over. <em> Of course he did.  What is with old people and faxing? NOBODY uses faxes anymore. You might as well use smoke signals,</em> Yuna thought.</p><p><br/>
She tried not to sigh in frustration again as she asked, "Thank you for that information, sir.  And what number did you fax it to?"</p><p><br/>
She made a mmhmmm noise as she noted the number, "Ah that is not our fax number, sir.  Not even close.  One moment while I try to see where you faxed it to."</p><p><br/>
Just for shits and giggles, she googled the number to see where the fuck he sent it.</p><p><br/>
"Ah, it looks like this was sent to Shimura Conglomerate.  Did you mean to call them instead?"</p><p><br/>
Yuna rolled her eyes and flipped off her computer screen as the man, now very contrite and yet still an asshole, tried to convey it was somehow her fault that he called the wrong company.</p><p><br/>
She made another small noise of customer service agreement, replying, "Well, at least you know who has your order now.  Did you need their number, since I have their information pulled up?"</p><p><br/>
Her answer was the abrupt disconnect as the man hung up in anger at her refusal to tell him where his shipment was despite being a completely different company.</p><p><br/>
"And fuck you too, buddy.  I hope you get audited and you get nothing but red lights for the rest of your life, asshole."</p><p><br/>
She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply, and stretched to destress from that phone call.  However, as she opened her eyes again to take her headphones off, she saw someone standing near her cubical.  A very handsome someone in a very expensive suit.  Her brain wanted to shut down from the sheer overload.  His square jawed scruffiness, despite the aura that screamed "I'M LOADED", his very kissable lips, his thick black hair that begged for a woman's fingers to run through it, and his kind (but now amused) eyes as he gazed bemusedly down at her.  </p><p><br/>
She could feel her face getting warm as she blushed from embarrassment at him witnessing everything.  <em>Whyyyyyyyyy this?</em></p><p><br/>
Placing her headphones on her desk, she asked, "Um... hi... Can I help you?"</p><p><br/>
The very handsome man half-heartedly waved in reciprocated awkwardness, flashing a watch that was probably more than she made in a year.</p><p><br/>
She sighed internally for very different reasons, as she heard his voice for the first time.  <em>So nice…</em></p><p><br/>
"Sorry to bother you, ma'am.  I actually got lost and it looks like everyone else is at lunch.  I'm trying to find Boardroom 120B?"</p><p><br/>
Yuna blinked as her brain tried to process what he just asked, her brain still trying to reboot itself from melting down.</p><p><br/>
"The boardroom..  OH! The boardroom!  Sorry, yes!  But may I ask, who are you with or supposed to meet?  Just in case security asks."</p><p><br/>
The man looked started for a moment, as if he had never thought that he might be someone that security would have to be called on.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, I apologize.  Yes, my name is Jin Sakai.  I'm here with Sakai Industries, a subdivision of Shimura Conglomerate.  We were meeting with Ujimasa and we adjourned for a short break.  I went outside to make some phone calls, however I got turned around trying to find the meeting room again."</p><p><br/>
Jin fished out and flashed his temporary visitor's badge from his pocket as proof.</p><p><br/>
"Oh, ok.  Thank you for showing me your visitor's badge.  You really should be wearing it around your neck though."</p><p><br/>
He put it over his head and let it hang over his (most likely $20,000) tie, and self consciously laughed at himself.</p><p><br/>
"Yeah, but I look like a dork with it on."<br/>
She bit her lip and wished she could hear him laugh some more.  He had a wonderful, warm laugh, deep and from his chest.  She sighed internally again.  Just her luck that the most handsome man she's met was so far out of her league that she would need the Hubble telescope to see any possibility of being asked out.</p><p><br/>
Her brain did her a solid though, as it bypassed all conscious thought and seized control of her mouth to ask, "Did you need me to show you the way to the boardroom?  It's no trouble!"</p><p><br/>
When she realized what she said she wanted to jump up and down and highfive herself. <em> Thank you, brain!  I'm sorry I tried to kill you with alcohol the other night.</em></p><p><br/>
"Oh, I wouldn't want to pull you from your work.  Although, from what I hear I owe you an apology."</p><p><br/>
She blinked in confusion, and asked, "Eh?  For what?"</p><p><br/>
Jin tilted his head and slightly smiled, as he replied, "It seems you had to deal with one of our customers.  Well, one of my uncle's customers.  I'm sorry you had to deal with that."</p><p><br/>
Yuna felt all her stress from that phone call melt away at his apology.  It was his smile and voice, she decided.  He was so polite, but his voice was like chocolate.  In a small flutter, she wished she could always hear his voice and have him melt all her problems away.</p><p><br/>
She made herself focus on the conversation and answered, "Eh, that's pretty standard fare for customer service. It's fine.  But <em>the most important part</em>, is that it's somebody else's problem now."</p><p><br/>
Yuna immediately wanted to bite the words back, and bit her lip at her flippancy.  He was so easy to talk to, she forgot he was some bigshot from a rival company.</p><p><br/>
Jin merely laughed goodnaturedly, unoffended by her casualness.</p><p><br/>
"Let me show you the way.  One moment, while I put my status as "away" and lock my computer."<br/>
Once done she stood, then pushed her chair back in and stepped outside her cubicle. </p><p><br/>
Jin blinked, caught himself, then replied, "Thank you, I appreciate you taking time to assist me.  I'm very sorry for disrupting you, I know your work is important."</p><p><br/>
Yuna was glad she dressed nice today for the office.  Her hair was up in a cute ponytail, makeup done, and she had worn her cute maroon blouse, with flouncy short sleeves, black pencil skirt, and cute strappy heels.  She also had worn a cute dangling necklace her brother had gotten her.  She had felt pretty this morning dammit, and she was going to dress like it.  (and not wear her normal jeans, blah office shirt, and boots) </p><p><br/>
She waved away the thanks and smiled, "It's no trouble at all.  This will provide a handy escape in case, Mr Pleasant calls back asking why I didn't follow up with a status update on the order he definitely did not place with us and I have no control over."</p><p><br/>
Jin laughed again at her witty reply.  <em>Yay, she made him laugh ♥,</em> she thought.  Then she wondered why she was so inordinately pleased at that, but then two seconds after that she wondered if he was just being polite and thought she was a terrible employee and human being.  <em>Ughhhh</em></p><p><br/>
She found herself sighing internally again and longingly thought about just leaving everything behind to go live feral in the woods.</p><p><br/>
"Right this way. Please follow me."</p><p><br/>
She walked briskly as she could in heels, to try and keep ahead of his long strides.  She might have also put a little spring in her step to send her ponytail bouncing.</p><p><br/>
As she led him down the byzantine aisles of cubicles and hallways, she heard him ask, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."</p><p><br/>
She stopped and turned to face him, her face showing a little of her surprise at the question.  That he would even ask..  she was just a corporate peon to the higher echelons of the office world.  Normally a faceless cog, necessary, but forgettable and replaceable. </p><p><br/>
"Oh.  It's Yuna.  Yuna Yarikawa.  And before you ask, I'm a distant, distant relative of the owner.  So far distant that he doesn't even know my family exists."</p><p><br/>
Nonplussed, Jin replied, "Oh.  Sorry.. to hear that?"</p><p><br/>
She laughed at his expression, "Don't worry about it.  It's just I'm always asked about it, but the answer is the same.  I don't know him."</p><p><br/>
Jin smiled again, and answered, "I'm glad then."</p><p><br/>
Puzzled at his answer, she kept smiling and gestured for him to continue following her.</p><p><br/>
However after walking a few steps more, he asked her back, "Tell me about your family, Miss Yuna."</p><p><br/>
Yuna's brows furrowed at the question, but she didn't break her stride or turn, as she answered brightly, "Oh, it's just me and my brother right now.  Our mother died when we were children.  So we're all we have right now.  He's a mechanic! Which I’m grateful for as he saves me so much money on my cars!"<br/>
She forced herself to smile and laugh at the admission.  <em>Ughhh she didn't know why she answered like that.</em></p><p><br/>
"Just the two of you?  No one else?  No husband?"</p><p><br/>
This time she did turn around.  Her brows furrowed at the invasive questions, wondering why he was asking.</p><p><br/>
"Yes.  Just the two of us.  We take care of each other.  Why?"</p><p><br/>
This time it was Jin's turn to blush as he stammered out, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Yuna.  I just.."  </p><p><br/>
He stopped himself from saying what he whatever it was he was about to say.  She saw him look down at her, and felt the wheels turning in his mind as he tried to find a way to say what he really wanted to say.  </p><p><br/>
But then the moment passed, and she felt him step back from her, mentally, and physically.  Then surprised her by bowing in apology.</p><p><br/>
"I'm sorry, Miss Yarikawa, if I have offended you in any way.  That was never my intention, and I apologize.  Please forgive me."</p><p><br/>
Yuna titled her head, and felt herself wind back down from her fight or flight response.  She was so used to being strong for Taka or fending off creepy guys that she was thrown for a loop by his invasive questions.  She could get into trouble for being so unprofessional with a visiting CEO (or whatever his title was).</p><p><br/>
"It's ok, thank you.  You're.. fine.  Sorry, it just threw me off guard.  Let me show you the rest of the way.  It's just down the next hall."</p><p><br/>
"I thank you, Miss Yarikawa."</p><p><br/>
Yuna sighed and wished she was back to Miss Yuna with him.  She forced herself to smile and gestured him to follow her the last leg of the journey.</p><p><br/>
"As you can see it's just past the mail center in this open space, and down this hall on the right.  They chose this area for their best boardroom because it overlooks the lake.  It's actually a very pretty view."<br/>
She led him to the doors and gestured for him to enter.  He didn't look as happy as he was earlier and it made her unhappy for some reason.</p><p><br/>
He went towards the window to look out at the view.  Apparently the other meeting members weren't back from their break yet.</p><p><br/>
Since no one else was around, she walked around the table to stand next to him at the window.  Both of them were silent as they took in the view of the sun shining brightly over the lake. They watched as the flower petals blew in the errant breeze from the tree on the island in the center of the lake, wafting like snow in the sunshine.  For a moment, she daydreamed about going down to the beach on the other side of town.  No worries, just sun, water, and her book, for when she was done swimming.  She sighed at the thought.  She was sighing a lot today.</p><p><br/>
"And why such a sigh, Miss Yarikawa?"</p><p><br/>
Startled back to reality, she turned towards Jin, who was looking down at her with some strange emotion floating in his eyes.  She didn't know how to answer his gaze, so she turned back to the window as she answered.</p><p><br/>
"It's such a beautiful day.  Seems a shame to spend it indoors.  I was daydreaming about going to the beach."</p><p><br/>
She smiled at the thought, but as she was facing the window she didn't see Jin's gaze soften at her smile or her answer.</p><p><br/>
However, when she did turn back to him, his face was back to being closed off and professional.</p><p><br/>
"Since you're waiting for your other meeting members, did you want me to bring you anything?  Tea? Coffee?  Water?  I think we might have some of the good cookies in the boardroom kitchen.  They save those for important meetings."</p><p><br/>
She smiled again as she waited for him to answer, and saw his lips twitch into almost smiling back.</p><p><br/>
"I wouldn't want to trouble you, Miss Yarikawa.  I'm fine."</p><p><br/>
"It's no trouble.  We always offer amenities to guests.  Please, just let me know and I'll fetch some."</p><p><br/>
Jin's face slammed into a professional mask again at her words, and she wondered if she offended him again.</p><p><br/>
"No thank you.  I'm fine, but I appreciate the offer."</p><p><br/>
Yuna was about to say her closing greeting, when the door opened again.  Both turned to see Ujimasa Yarikawa and Akio Shimura walk in.</p><p><br/>
Ujimasa looked sternly at her as he asked, "What are you doing here?  Is the phone line being covered?"</p><p><br/>
Yuna was about to reply, when Jin quickly rushed to her defence. </p><p><br/>
"I apologize for taking your employee away from her important duties.  I got lost and she kindly showed me the way back to the boardroom.  She's been very helpful, and I thank her for her kindness."</p><p><br/>
"It was no trouble at al-"</p><p><br/>
Ujimasa interrupted her before she could finish and demanded, "And why have you not brought our guest refreshment?  Did you not offer?"</p><p><br/>
Again, Jin answered for her, slightly putting his body in front of hers.</p><p><br/>
"She did offer to bring me a beverage or snack, but I politely declined.  She's been exemplary in her hospitality, and I appreciate Yarikawa's fine services.  Thank you, Ujimasa."</p><p><br/>
Ujimasa waved away the compliment, and replied, "Yes, yes.  As long as she offered.  Thank you, Yuna.  You may return to your desk."</p><p><br/>
Yuna bowed to them, and walked around the table back towards the door.</p><p><br/>
"Thank you, sir.  Have a pleasant meeting."</p><p><br/>
She did not dare look back and walked as quickly as she could back to her cubicle. </p><p><br/>
She wished she could have had time to puzzle over the whole encounter, but her phone lines were lit up like a Christmas tree, so she spent the remainder of the afternoon fielding calls and answering emails.<br/>
Soon enough, it was just about time to log off for the day, when Maki the receptionist buzzed her line.</p><p><br/>
Yuna wasn't on the best terms with her, so she hesitantly answered, "Yes?"</p><p><br/>
She almost fell out of her chair as Maki fiercely whispered, "Jin Sakai, of Sakai Industries is asking for <em>you</em>!  <strong>You</strong><em>, personally</em>!  He asks that you meet him in the lobby at the front doors."</p><p><br/>
Before she could even register her message, she heard Maki already call out to Jin in the background, saying "She'll be right down!" before hanging up on Yuna.</p><p><br/>
<em>What on earth?  What could he possibly want?</em>  </p><p><br/>
Yuna checked that it was time to clock out, then dutifully shut everything down as quickly as possible and grabbed her belongings.  She knew she had to race like the wind to get down there before Ujimasa saw her.  Not that he ever took an interest in her comings or goings, but she didn't want to tempt fate.  She needed this job.</p><p><br/>
While she raced down hallways and took the elevator down, she attributed her fluttering, accelerated heart rate to her quick race to get downstairs, and certainly not the handsome man who awaited her. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuna strode through the reception area, waving at Maki to let her know she was there and on her way to meet Jin.   Maki made a dismissing return wave and went back to furiously typing.  Yuna took a deep steadying breath as she walked through the security turn styles and stepped outside.</p>
<p>The blinding sun and summer heat immediately hit her like a scorching wind as she adjusted to being outside of the office air conditioning. She was immensely glad she wore her blouse and skirt today.   Once her eyes adjusted to being in daylight again, she saw Jin standing a little ways to the left, talking on his phone.  Yuna deflated a bit inside her soul.   He probably just wanted to talk business and she would have to tell him she couldn't say much because it would cost her job.  If she was smart, she would just turn right around and march home.  She could be loafing on the couch right this moment while watching her favorite comfort movie.  Yet Yuna merely sighed, made herself walk forward within his view and give a halfhearted wave to let him know she was there as he requested.</p>
<p>Jin smiled, waving back, as he finished up his call.  "Yes, uncle.  I had a very good conversation with Ujimasa and he hasn't said no yet, so.. progress, I suppose.  Yes, I understand.  I won't let you down.  Yes, sir.  Mhhmm,  yes, sir.  I apologize for interrupting, but I have to go. There's something that needs my immediate attention.  Thank you, uncle.  Talk to you later.  Goodbye."</p>
<p>Jin disconnected the call and locked his phone, pocketing his phone away.  He was even more handsome in the bright light of day, outside of the office lighting.  The sun shone warm on his dark, thick hair, and a few strands had escaped from his carefully combed coif, blowing in a whispery hot summer breeze. </p>
<p>Yuna smiled and tilted her head as she asked, "How are you not melting in that suit?"</p>
<p>Jin was surprised into a laugh, as he answered, "Mental fortitude and stamina.  I keep telling myself it will soon be over.  Any minute now."</p>
<p>Still smiling, she gave a short laugh at his own answer, and for a moment, wished he was just some fellow coworker from accounting or something, then they could go get a beer together.   It was a shame he was some hotshot CEO.</p>
<p>"So.. how can I help you?  Maki, the receptionist said you wished to speak to me?"</p>
<p>Reminded of his request, Jin looked awkward for a moment as he reached back and rubbed his neck in sudden nervousness.   </p>
<p>He took a deep, steadying breath, and replied, "I probably won't say this correctly, but I'll try my best.  I would love to sit down with you somewhere and get to know you better.  I think you're beautiful and funny, and I couldn't stop thinking about you all through those boring meetings.  I kept staring out the window and imagining going to the lake with you, or even just getting coffee.  What I'm trying to say is, will you have dinner with me tonight?"</p>
<p>Yuna's eyes went wide at his confession and she felt her face heat up with a blush.  </p>
<p>While her brain trained to process his request, he added, "I apologize if my attentions are unwanted, and if you want to say no, please feel free to do so."</p>
<p>Yuna blinked and quickly answered, "No!"</p>
<p>Jin immediately looked crushed at her answer and was about to open his mouth again, when Yuna quickly clarified, "I mean, no! You didn't bother me.  You're fine.  It just surprised me.  I would love to have dinner with you."</p>
<p>It was like night and day with his reaction, as if the sun suddenly shone down upon them.  He smiled, greatly relieved, and stood a bit straighter in response.  <em>He has a wonderful smile</em>, she thought.</p>
<p>"I'm relieved, thank you."</p>
<p>Yuna adjusted her purse strap on her shoulder and offered, "There's a nice little restaurant near here.  They have great food and they're decently priced."</p>
<p>Jin looked down at her shoes then back up, asking, "Are you ok to walk the distance?  I could drive."  </p>
<p>Immediately he added, "I promise nothing untoward.  It is an honest offer."</p>
<p>Yuna normally would never get into a car with a man she just met, and while he seemed extremely trustworthy, she declined his offer, saying, "It's ok.  I walk there for lunch sometimes, it's really not far.  But thank you for noticing!"</p>
<p>She gestured for him to follow her, adding, "Also the parking is terrible in this area, so it's really best to just walk.  I hope you don't mind?"</p>
<p>"Not at all!  I'm just glad you agreed to have dinner together.  A little walk for that is a small price to pay."</p>
<p>She smiled at his words, but then suddenly remembered her brother.  She quickly rummaged around her purse and pulled out her phone to call him.</p>
<p>"Ah one moment, I have to let my brother know that I won't be home right away."</p>
<p>"Oh!  I hope I didn't interrupt any plans?"</p>
<p>"No, but just in case."</p>
<p>She smiled, but didn't elaborate that most women would let someone know that they were going to be out with a strange man.  You never knew what could happen.  Plus, her brother might genuinely stop by her apartment.  Which could also happen.</p>
<p>After a few rings, he answered, "Hey, Yuna."</p>
<p>"Hey, Taka.  Just wanted to give you a head's up I'll meeting someone from work for dinner.  I'll be at the restaurant near 4th street."</p>
<p>She could hear Taka suddenly perk up at her announcement, "You have a date??"</p>
<p>Her brows furrowed in annoyance as she answered a little more loudly than she realized, "Don't be so surprised!  It happens!  Sometimes men DO ask me out, you know!"</p>
<p>Jin muffled a laugh and turned into a cough at her irritated glare.  She heard Taka laugh at her irritation too.  <em>Men.</em></p>
<p>"I was going to ask if you wanted me to bring home dessert, but perhaps I was mistaken."</p>
<p>Taka immediately protested, "No, no!  Don't do that!  Don't tease me with dessert and take it away!  You're so mean, Yuna!"</p>
<p>"I'M MEAN?  Really?  Huh, guess that was really mean of me when I made you dinner the other day?  Or when I consoled you after your last break up?  Wow, I'm terrible. Or maybe - "</p>
<p>"Ok! Ok!  You don't have to bring up receipts!  You're the greatest sister ever.  I am in awe of how great you are.  People WISH they had a sister like you.  May I please have some dessert now, o kind one?"</p>
<p>Yuna pretended to mull it over, "Mmm... I GUESS so.  But ONLY because you're my favorite brother."</p>
<p>"I'm you're <strong><em>only</em></strong> brother."</p>
<p>"Details, details.  Fine, I shall bring you their best $12 chocolate lava cake, dearest brother."</p>
<p>"You're the best, Yuna!  Have fun on your date!  And if he's a creep, let me know and me and the guys can go break his arms."</p>
<p>Yuna laughed, replying, "Thank you, Taka.  I'll talk to you later.  Love you!"</p>
<p>With a quick "Love you, too!"  he hung up and Yuna put her phone away.</p>
<p>"You seem very close to your brother, it must be nice."</p>
<p>Yuna felt really happy in that moment, and mostly agreed, saying "Taka's a pain in the butt sometimes, like all younger brothers, but I really am extremely lucky.  He's all I have, and the best brother, all things said and done.  I would do anything for him."</p>
<p>She turned to him in curiosity, asking, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"</p>
<p>He kind of smiled a little sadly, answering, "No.  I'm an only child.  I guess you could say I'm in the same boat.  My uncle is all I have left of my family, and I would do anything for him."</p>
<p>Yuna tried to lighten the mood, replying, "Well, I love my brother dearly, but don't you think that it's all sunshine and roses having siblings! Let me tell you about the time he was four and decided to see where the magic portal in the toilet went by flushing my favorite shirt.  Or when he kept dropping my shoes into the bushes beneath our window because he lacked object permanence.  I kept wondering where all my shoes kept disappearing to!  Then got yelled at by our mother about it!"</p>
<p>Jin laughed at her story, but while she looked down the street to gage how busy the restaurant was, he clenched his hand in desperation, wishing he reach out and hold her hand.   She was just genuinely so warm and full of life, he wished he could grab her hand to feel some of that joy.  She seemed to feel everything at full throttle, and it made him feel more alive than he had in a long while.  He wished he could get to know her more, and see the world through her eyes.  </p>
<p>"Ah, looks like the wait isn't too bad.  I hope you like the food."</p>
<p>Smiling, he replied, "I trust your recommendation."  </p>
<p>But the undertones said, (<em>I trust you</em>), and  Yuna felt her heart speed up at his words.  <em>oh boy..</em></p>
<p>"Let's cross here while traffic is stopped at that light."</p>
<p>She almost reflexively reached out for his hand because it felt so natural, but instead she reached over to clutch her purse strap harder with both hands.  Which apparently threw her off her stride because she almost tripped stepping down from the curb.  Luckily, Jin caught her arm so she wouldn't stumble.</p>
<p>Concerned, he led her across the street, gently holding her arm in a gentlemanly fashion and asked, "Easy there, are you ok?"</p>
<p>Her heart pounding at his touch, she answered, "Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me."</p>
<p>As if unconcerned, he scanned the street for traffic, then continued to gently hold her arm as they stepped up on the curb across the street.  He then looked down to her, replying, "I'm glad you're alright." </p>
<p>Yet his voice held unspoken undertones that said, (<em>I will always catch you.  Always.</em>)</p>
<p>Suddenly the air seemed thick and the world faded at his words.  Her heart started pounding now in overdrive.   <em>Whew, she had it bad.</em>  </p>
<p>She forced herself to breathe and smile, as he continued to hold her arm in his steady, but gentle hands and guide her towards the restaurant. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jin and Yuna order food, Yuna begs any gods that are listening that she survive their date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn't have to wait long and were soon enough guided to a table, where the waiter provided menus and glasses of water, then left them to figure out their orders.  The restaurant was trendy, but not ostentatious, while also somehow providing the illusion that it was cosy.  Light blue neon lights along the ceiling provided lighting and ambience, while a gorgeous (and humongous) fish tank dominated the center of the restaurant, providing a dividing wall for the bar area.   The restaurant wasn't a fish restaurant, it was mainly steak, salmon, pub grub &amp; appetizers, it's main claim to fame were it's drinks and killer nachos.</p><p>Yuna briefly debated with herself about ordering the nachos, but they were very messy and would not make a good first impression if she was shoveling their excellent nachos by the handful into her mouth.  She sighed internally, maybe another time.</p><p>Before she got too chummy with the menu, she dutifully informed Jin, "By the way, I'll be paying for myself, so don't feel obligated to do so."</p><p>She found that past dates felt entitled if they paid for dinner.   She went back to the menu without waiting for a response, eyeing up the steaks.  She hadn't had steak in a while and that sounded good.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Jin had blinked at her declaration and replied, "Are you sure?  I can pay for both of us.  It's no trouble."</p><p>Yuna looked up and smiled, answering, "It's fine.  That way I don't feel guilty."  </p><p>Jin looked back down at the menu, asking, "And what is good here?  Anything you recommend?"</p><p>Yuna leaned over to point at his menu, answering, "Their steaks are good, surprisingly despite the cool aquatic decor their fish is so-so.  The burgers are ok, nothing to write home about, but they're juicy and filling.  They have good salads if you're trying to watch your diet, I sometimes grab a salad for lunch.  Their appetizers are fantastic, and their world famous nachos are the stuff of dreams but very, very messy, and enough to feed three people."</p><p>Jin smiled at her recommendations, and asked, "And what will you be getting?"</p><p>Yuna pretended to give a big sigh, replying, "Well, I can't get the nachos because I might miss my mouth and get it all over my nice blouse, and I might as well just sink into the floor and die of embarrassment if I had to ask for a bib.  So I'll be sensible and get the steak, which is delicious anyway."</p><p>Jin gave a small laugh at her depreciating answer and his eyes lit up in amusement.</p><p>"Then I shall have to follow your excellent example."</p><p>The waiter chose just that moment, like magic, to circle back to their table.</p><p>Electronic pad at the ready, he began, "Welcome to Patrick's at 4th, my name is Michael.  Will this be one check or two?  And what shall we be drinking today?"</p><p>Jin motioned for Yuna to order first, so Yuna answered, "Hi, Michael.  Two checks please.  I shall have a glass of the house red please, along with a glass of water."</p><p>The waiter turned to Jin after entering hers, asking, "And for you, sir?"</p><p>"Thank you, Michael.  I shall have a glass of cabernet sauvignon, please."</p><p>The waiter entered his selection, replying, "Excellent.  And will we be ordering any appetizers today?"</p><p>Jin looked at Yuna, but Yuna shook her head, "No, thank you.  I'll be lucky to eat my dinner.  But if you want something, Jin, go ahead."</p><p>"I will also decline, thank you."</p><p>The waiter entered their drink preferences, saying, "Ok, these have been entered and I'll be back momentarily with your drinks.  Thank you!"</p><p>After the waiter left, Jin leaned back against his chair, putting his arm on top of the chair next to him as he surveyed the restaurant.  </p><p>Yuna put her elbow on the table to rest her chin in her hand, surveying the fish tank below them.</p><p>"It really is a pretty fish tank.  Makes me wish to go see the city aquarium and wander around looking at all the fish."</p><p>Jin smiled, and asked, "You like the aquarium?"</p><p>Yuna turned her gaze back to Jin, answering, "Oh yes, it's very beautiful.  The aquarium did such a wonderful job building such a structure.  I used to take Taka there sometimes when we were younger."  </p><p>She laughed, adding, "He loved the jellyfish!  He would press his face against the glass and happily watch them floating for almost a half hour.   He also loved petting the small rays they had in their petting pool."</p><p>Jin's gaze grew warm as he pictured her with her little brother in tow at the aquarium.  Inwardly, he wondered if their mother ever took them places as well, but he didn't want to pry or bring up sad memories for her.  </p><p>"Sounds like you had a lot of fun memories there."</p><p>"Oh yes.  Well except that one time Taka wandered off and gave me ten heart attacks trying to find him.  By the time I found him I was in tears with a security guard who happened to see a boy matching his description.  I hugged Taka so hard his back was probably creaking, then gave him the scolding of a lifetime for scaring me.  By the time I was done he was hugging me back just as hard and crying for worrying me so much."</p><p>Jin felt a pang at her story, imagining her crying or scared didn't sit well with him.  He also briefly wondered what it would be like to have a sibling who loved and cared for you so much.  It sounded wonderful.</p><p>Not wanting her to dwell on a sad memory, he replied, "Taka is lucky to have such a wonderful sister looking out for him."</p><p>Yuna smiled a genuine, heartfelt smile, and answered, "We're lucky to have each other.  Truly."</p><p>Jin felt something twist inside him at her smile, and he wanted to see more.  She fascinated him.  She just seemed so genuine and warm, like a warm spring day after a long cool, dreary winter.   He wanted to run through all the preliminaries to know her better, but he felt it would be weird to speedrun a date.  He didn't want to do anything to upset her or drive her off.  </p><p>The waiter returned soon enough with their drinks, placing Yuna's bright red wine before her with another glass of water, then turning to place Jin's dark red wine in front of him.  He then quickly placed a complimentary basket of fresh baked rolls on the table as well.  Steam wafted up through the napkin that was keeping the rolls warm.   <em>God they had the best rolls</em>, thought Yuna.</p><p>Pad at the ready, the waiter turned back to Yuna, asking, "And what shall you be ordering this evening, ma'am?"</p><p>"I'll have the 6oz sirloin please, cooked medium.  For my sides I'll have broccoli and rice, please."</p><p>The waitor turned to Jin after entering her order, asking, "And for you, sir?"</p><p>"I shall have the 8oz filet, cooked medium rare.  And for my sides I shall have steamed vegetables and rice as well, please."</p><p>"Perfect.  Your orders should be out shortly.  I'll be back to check on your drinks."</p><p>Jin looked away from Yuna to thank the waiter, "Thank you, Michael."</p><p>With that the waiter wandered off to attend to another table and check on other guests. </p><p>Yuna smiled and sipped her wine as she mused over Jin's polite behavior.  Normally bigshot CEO's never thanked waitstaff, or even remembered to use their name, but Jin genuinely seemed polite and cognizant that waitstaff are people too.  It was such a low bar, honestly, but it did make her feel slightly more relaxed in his company.</p><p>She sighed internally again, wondering what she was thinking to be on a dinner date with someone like Jin Sakai.  He was so far beyond her league - she hoped she wasn't insulting him by making him eat at a restaurant like this.  She didn't know what he was used to.</p><p>Bolstering her courage, she leaned forward and smiling, asked, "So, Mr Jin Sakai, of Sakai Industries.  Just so we're clear, I cannot divulge anything regarding Yarikawa Shipping.  I cannot accept gifts at work.  I cannot be put into a position where it seems like I'm compromising my job, meager and lowly as it is.  I could be fired."</p><p>Jin tilted his head, but smiled in return, replying, "That's ok.  The meetings we've been having are mainly between my uncle and Ujimasa.  I'm merely there because Ujimasa hates my uncle."</p><p>Jin half shook his head and laughed at his own understatement, then continued in a more serious tone, "But they should be concluding one way or the other soon.  I won't say anymore because I also do not want to put you into a position where it would cost you your job."</p><p>Yuna tilted her head as she considered his words.  "I appreciate that, thank you."</p><p>Not knowing what else to say in that moment, she took a sip of her wine and tried to enjoy the moment, but she was nervous again.  Now that their conversation had lapsed, she wondered at herself and asked herself if she was crazy.  She decided to that eating the restaurant's wonderful rolls would be an excellent decision so she opened the napkin and grabbed a fresh, steaming roll from the basket.</p><p>She concentrated on gently pulling apart the roll to it's fluffy, steamy inside and put some fresh butter on the bready goodness.  Practically drooling, she took a bite of buttery, bready heaven and closed her eyes to savor perfection.  She sighed in food ecstasy and took her time eating her roll, not wanting the moment to end. </p><p>Jin watched her eating the roll and felt his gut clench with want for her.  He wanted to put that look on her face.  Trying to fight his arousal, he decided to gently interrupt her food porn.</p><p>"That good, huh?"</p><p>Yuna's eyes popped open in startlement as she focused back on him, coming back from her heavenly enjoyment.  She quickly finished her roll and wiped at her mouth with her napkin before answering.</p><p>"They're delicious!  They're actually one of the main reasons I get the food here to be honest.  The person who makes these rolls is a marvel of cooking and has earned their heavenly reward for such a creation."</p><p>Unthinking, she reached out and to give him the other half of her roll, like she would with Taka.  </p><p>Jin's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly lowered in calculated desire as he moved forward to feed from her hand.  Gently taking a bit of her proffered roll before she could react, then leaning back to enjoy his roll in satisfaction.  <em>Damn</em>, he thought, <em>she was serious, this really is the best roll I've tasted. </em></p><p>He closed his own eyes as he savored his own slice of heaven, and imagined other scenes of Yuna hand feeding him, but he had to quickly think about something else as he had to adjust in his seat.  </p><p>While Jin was preoccupied, Yuna felt her face heat and she wanted to melt into the floor.  <em>WHY did I do that?</em>, she thought.  But just under that thought was the wave of lust she felt when Jin's lips brushed her fingers to taste what she had offered.</p><p>Finished eating his roll, Jin's eyes popped open and focused on her again, as he replied in a low voice, "You're right, that was delicious."</p><p>Yuna thought she was going to spontaneously combust right there.  She breathed in through her awkward desire and was about to say something, however the waiter saved her from whatever embarrassing thing she was about to say by bringing them their food.</p><p>She took the cowardly opportunity to thank the waiter, cut into her steak to confirm that yep, this is cooked correctly, then sipped her wine again after he left.  If she could just get through this date while remaining cool, she would thank the stars and count herself lucky.  Damn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>